Soldier in the Twilight
by detrametal
Summary: Zelda was sent to the village knowing nothing, nothing of Link, the soldier, the keeper of artifacts. Link, the storyteller.


"Do you know the story of dusk and dawn?" Link asked the orange air surrounding him. The clearing of his home in the woods was empty from life, the day creatures had settled down to sleep and the night beings shuffled off their stupor. The trees themselves seemed to answer in the wind, a quiet call of leaves of _no_.

As he chopped wood he wove the tale "Long before any world we know of there was only Night and Day. Ever connected, yet never seeing each other. The humans of these worlds were different. Each kept to their own and the day children despised those of the night."

As the axe hurtled down with enough force to split the log with barely a sound the storyteller glanced around the trees while wiping his brow with a rag "The night could not grow anything and they were in dire straits, to continue was to die. Humbly they asked their counterparts for aid."

"Horribly they were rejected. No matter the price the people of the day would refuse until four young people-three women and a man offered themselves to those of the day. They would be slaves, do as they were told and work as long as the day would offer aid. They were told to come to the village of the day people to discuss it."

An unsettling feeling fell over the clearing and anyone but Link would have ran for their sanity "They were brought in and slaughtered. Their bodies dumped into the night village as a warning."

The rustle of the trees seemed angry and the young man lifted his hands in placation "The story isn't done yet." he offered. The winds died down and he continued "The Night itself trembled in sorrow and rage, her sister, Day, also felt this. Day burned the crops of her people while Night's gift was far more powerful. And darker."

"She gave her people eldritch knowledge and they turned the four bodies into the very first of the Skull Children, boys and girls who's bodies have decayed before their time-though they died long ago that wisdom still thrives in the darker parts of the world. Skull Children cannot die by conventional means and they wreaked havoc on the village, killing everyone. Then the Day looked to her sister with both sorrow and understanding."

"Instead of punishment for her sister, Night asked for balance. Night could not grow things but Day could not nurture those in it. Thus, Day and Night, Dusk and Dawn."

The trees stopped their quivering and for the blink of an eye dozens of red eyes filled the trees and giggles filled the air. A rattle filled the air, the sound of wood on wood and the childlike giggles gained another voice.

With a sudden snap the wood on wood rattle died and a puppet fell to the ground, lifeless. Gathering up the child sized marionette like he would a flesh and blood child Link walked into his home with many masks hanging on the wall…

* * *

Ordona Province was peaceful, the ride was long but they were greeted and treated warmly by passing travelers almost like a preview of what they could expect from the actual village.

Zelda watched as one of her guards walked across the bridge with his horse, neither creature nor man afraid of the drop below as the captain of the guard spoke to the mayor. The falling night didn't allow for any sightseeing just yet and quickly it came time for her own mount to cross.

The mayor was a large man who smiled "Welcome your highness!"

Bowing her head, she replied "Thank you. I see you are doing well Mayor Bo."

Her point of reference a small meeting many years ago, he understood her view and nodded "Better than can be expected." making sure the last man had crossed easily he continued "Please, if we could get to the village. Many unsettling things happen in the night around here."

Several large tents were set up where Fado's goats usually roamed, it was the only place large enough to even stake them down and while Bo had offered his home to the princess, she declined and had her own tent set up. The captain was also pleased since it was the most easily defensible position with only one real way in and out.

Dinner was a rich stew that had been prepared beforehand by Uli and the princess ate inside the mayor's home who had extended the invitation to all the guards, they had politely refused his offer and ate by their tent with Rusl while they told stories.

Zelda was pleasantly surprised by his home and while the settings were not as ornate as her own they were much warmer. As dinner cleared away and tea poured Bo asked conversationally "Milady, if I may ask, what are you doing here? Your letter didn't say anything and the village is pretty far from the castle."

Smiling at the man she started "I'm here on Father's behalf. He asked me to bring a certain man back with me."

Bo's eyes widened "Who?" he asked bluntly before amending himself "Forgive me, who would you be looking for?"

Giggling behind her hand she waved off his gesture "No need to stand on such formalities, I don't really care for them and there's no real need for them." he bowed his head slightly and nodded. A picture caught the princess's eye and she asked "Who is that woman?"

The picture had both Bo and the woman who was much younger than his own 43. A grieving smile appeared on the older man's face "That is my daughter Ilia. She died two years ago."

"I-I'm sorry." Zelda hadn't expected that and was obviously backtracking, albeit not very well "I did not mean-"

Waving a hand Bo dismissed it "There was no way for you to know."

A heavy silence filled the air and the torches outside dwindled as the soldiers went to bed. "I came to find a man named Link."

"I regret to say you'll probably be leaving without him." the mayor replied "No offence meant but Link isn't…normal and normal means to motivate him to leave are not going to work."

Mulling over his words Zelda agreed "That may be but I have to try."

* * *

The night was comfortable even inside the tent and the visiting group woke well rested and happily. At her urging Bo took Zelda and introduced her to everyone until they came to the far end of the village. "Princess…Link lives through here but I have to warn you he's very…well it's best if you see for yourself."

After asking Bo to stay behind the princess walked into the clearing and saw a horse with a near perfect coat that nickered in greeting. Smiling back at the animal she quickly climbed the ladder and knocked on the door. A young man opened the door, dressed in normal village clothing he stared at her before sighing heavily "C'mon in Princess."

In a slight shock she followed him in and wondered at his home, built into the tree in a way that she had never seen. His walls were decorated with things she had never fathomed, a large picture of Lake Hylia from atop the stone tower, a small and rather frightening pendent of a smirking skull beads made out of bone, a multitude of masks of all styles and finally, a Hylian shield with a nondescript sword.

"Your home is beautiful." she commented happily.

He replied carelessly "It's not the castle, though we both do like not having visitors so I suggest you leave as soon as possible."

She stared at him in a mix of surprise and indignation as he plucked a glass bottle off the table, opened it and poured the water into a cup "Here, it's spring water." he muttered as if that was explanation in and of itself.

"Why is that important?" she queried.

Going about his home with ease he countered "The spring is blessed by one of the Light Spirits and is one of the reasons we produce so much quality goods. Usually it's served to travelers but since you got in so late last night it was dinner instead."

Drinking deeply of it Zelda found herself refreshed and calmer. She watched as Link put several ingredients into the bowl hanging from the hook in the fireplace and sat down at the table. A second later he kicked the chair across from him out and she sat down like the lady she was trained to be as he slumped into his own lazily.

Inquisitive nature getting the better of her, the princess started examining the room more closely. Some of the masks were obviously very old and several brought out different emotions, though two were instantly noticeable, first was a heart-shaped mask with spikes and great unblinking eyes that unnerved her with it's piercing glare, the hate within it burned her and she wanted to run. The other was almost exactly like the face of the man before her but strange markings decorated it-thankfully it seemed to negate the mask she feared and offered a sense of calm.

"So what did you want?" Link rudely asked.

Turning to face him the princess took several steadying breaths "I was asked to bring you back to the castle by my father."

"Not going. He's going to ask me to come back into the army and I'm saying no to you and I'll say no to him." he spat venomously.

Recoiling the princess glanced around, almost as if looking for something to divert his hatred. "Do you not have someone to protect?"

"I do." he nodded with a face as unreadable as the masks on the wall.

"If doing this would keep them safe, wouldn't you go?" she implored.

Gritting his teeth Link snarled before forcibly uncoiling his muscles "The people I want to protect are my wife and daughter. Why don't you go ask them?"

Seeing a way to change his mind with reason the princess asked happily "Where are they?"

"Go down the ladder and turn to your left." almost before he was finished she was out the door.

Dropping half way Zelda's head whipped left but she didn't see anyone. Anger growing in her chest at how he was playing her she dropped her head.

Then her breath was taken from her like she was kicked by a horse, and took with it all her anger.

Side by side were two simple headstones. Ilia and Fera. Turning around with her head down she caught sight of sandals woven with both bright blue and dull brown. "I've had people I've protected and those I've failed to protect. If your father didn't tell you anything about me then he didn't expect you to come. Now go home."

Finally looking up and seeing his back…Zelda felt her stomach twist. Nobody had told her anything. The defeat was inevitable. Walking back, she wandered around looking for Bo, walking through the goat pen she found a door leading to the other side.

A vast plain that stretched several miles until it reached a sheer drop into the ocean nearly a mile below. The river that disappeared by Uli and Rusl's house continued here where Bo was weeding a field with her guards. The mayor waved at her as he stood and cracked his back, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead he caught her look "I take it things didn't go well?"

Head hung in shame she shook it.

"Said something that hurt?"

She nodded lamely.

"Cause it was true?"

She nodded and Bo sighed. Whatever that was about to be said was cut short when one of the guards roared "This is an outrage! To ignore not only a summons from the King but royally delivered by the Princess!"

The captain looked at the man blandly "You are going to lose."

The angry man raced off leaving the captain to shake his head. Within minutes everyone in the village was sitting in a circle around the perimeter of the goat pen as the guard sat just inside the wooden barrier. The Princess looked at the Mayor with subtle panic on her features "I'm so sorry about this."

Shrugging the mayor replied "Eh, there's only a fifty-fifty chance Link'll even come."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"The only reason he'd come is he's bored."

Almost as if summoned Link hopped over the gate and made his way a few feet in before sitting on the grass, sword and shield across his back. The man who issued the duel growled.

The captain sighed and Link nodded to him. The villager only stood as the captain turned official raised his hand. The signal was his hand dropping down.

Then things went horribly wrong. The challenger screamed at the last moment "TO THE DEATH!" but by then the damage had been done, never mind that he was actually attempting to kill the reason they were there in the first place.

In a flash Link had drawn his sword and shield and was meeting the headlong rush of his attacker, though the latter was in full plate mail. Suddenly letting his shield clatter to the ground and dropping his sword so it stuck in the ground Link crouched and suddenly dashed forward and slightly to the right of his opponent and lashed out with his left leg in a reverse sweep aimed at the back of the knees.

As his opponent tumbled onto his back Link grabbed the man's hand and clamped down hard enough to break bone as he drove the tip of the soldier's sword deep into the ground only an inch from his face and by the time the man had his breath back the tip of Link was crouched over him, sword tip resting ever so lightly on his neck.

"Yield." Link ordered carelessly.

"I-I yield…" the man whimpered before Link stood up.

Turning to the rest of the guard he spat "That was pathetic, I wouldn't have you guard my _dog_ , let alone royalty." then turning to the captain he spread his arms wide in hopeless question.

The captain shrugged "Hey don't look at me, I don't train 'em or pick 'em."

"Urun, who does?" Link asked.

The captain sighed "No idea, I just get assigned who I get assigned, now don't get me wrong, most of these guys are good. Even Carl down there, just…undisciplined when their Princess is ignored."

Link spat "I call that a bad soldier. They're not following orders." grabbing the man and pulling him into a kneeling position Link continued "And now look what happens." placing his arms around the man's head in a telling way-one across the top and the other underneath his chin-Carl's eyes widened and the other guards drew their swords before Link rolled his eyes said "Crack." and walked off leaving everyone but Urun and Bo in shock at what had nearly happened.

* * *

Bo took the kettle off the fire and poured the tea leaves in before setting it on the table between himself, Zelda and Urun. The princess had asked them to meet with her after dinner, said she had many questions but didn't give any more information.

Urun had asked Bo about the spring and that answer made up all of the conversation until now. Zelda looked at both men "I came here without any knowledge of Link. I was hoping perhaps you could tell me about him and in doing so I could gain some sort of insight of him."

Urun, surprisingly, looked at Bo as well "Princess, nobody I know has any clue about Link. I can tell you what I know about him while he was a soldier but that's it."

Bo let out a deep sigh "You aren't going to like this…nobody really understands Link. We all just know enough to get by."

"How do you not know?" the princess asked, while her face was blank inside she was in turmoil-how could they not know anything about their neighbor?

Urun looked at Bo and at some unknown signal produced a coin "Heads?" the guard asked and when Bo shrugged he flipped it.

At heads Bo sighed and seeing the princess's expression explained "Flipping to see who tells you." pouring himself more tea the mayor spent a quiet moment gathering himself and thinking over how to say it "Link values both his privacy and individuality more than anything else, if you don't you're an enemy, if you do then almost anything but."

It was obvious the princess still wasn't understanding so Urun cut in "Link differentiates between opponents and people he hates, the latter being enemies. As a soldier he's killed opponents without hating them."

Waiting for the real substance of the conversation Zelda allowed things to move at their own pace "We've respected Link's privacy, if he needs help he'll ask. Link's mother came here when he was very young, no word about a father or where she came from, and some years later passed away. He had always been extremely mature and secretive and his mother…as well as everyone else thought he would probably be better off living by himself, granted we kept an eye on him and tried to be there for him but he did fine."

"My daughter, Ilia, took a platonic interest in him and they grew up close. But things got bad, we had a few years of sub-par harvests and people were leaving and then we couldn't keep up taxes with everyone gone…so Link joined the army. At sixteen he went and sent all his money back home. He's the only reason we got through that time and that's why there's a certain amount of…respect for Link."

Bo passed it off to Urun "I joined a couple of weeks before Link but he shot through the ranks, he had great swordsmanship and a good head on his shoulders. He shot through training so fast that we were assigned to the same unit. For a while it was normal stuff, drill here, go patrol there…but Link always both took things seriously but blew it off in this weird kinda way that didn't make sense, he did everything to the best of his ability but never let it get to him…or anyone."

The soldier clenched his fist, partly with rage but some of it was fear "After a month- a single _month_ , we get the orders to go out to some little town out at the edge of Lanayru beyond the Zora Domain. Important place, it's the northernmost part of the kingdom and our Northern neighbors can only occasionally get through but last time they did they destroyed four towns before the army got there. The Zora were only safe because the only land way into their domain is miles and miles to the south."

Taking a breath, the soldier looked down at the table pensively "We were in the worst position, newly trained, only unit stationed there, between shifts…This thing busts out of the pass. Nearly a freaking giant, eight-nine feet tall man covered in furs to look like a bear with an axe bringing with him twenty men dressed like him. A unit is thirty men." tightening his jaw he went on "The only door we had was a thick wooden one but the hinges were rusted because nobody had thought to oil them in years. They piled on it until it broke. Our _commander_ ran and hid under his bed. I thought we were gonna die." a small cockeyed smile appeared on his face "Then this little spitfire roared out over the snowy wind to get in formation. Not only did he get us in formation he _won_. He took on more of them then any of us and came out without a scratch. The only one who died was the commander who, in a fit of trying to escape when they busted into the stable, jumped out of a second story window onto his neck."

Before they could get further a shrill whistle pierced the air and in the silence nothing happened. Zelda opened her mouth but both men held up their hands to stop her. A second and third blast came in quick succession and Urun was out the door in a flash as Bo grabbed the princess and quickly hustled her towards the spring "What's going on?" she asked as she staggered with the man.

Leading her up a small raised plateau that ran from Link's home to behind the goat pen Bo whispered quickly as they came up to the fields where she had found him after her ill-fated talk with Link "That was Link's 'attack' whistle. This should be a good spot." they had crept closer to the edge with a good view but Bo told her quietly "If things start looking bad you're going to have to head for the castle, if things turn out well then there's no reason to leave, we only get raids, maybe once or twice a year."

The soldiers stood in front of the barn in a line four wide and two deep with Link standing in front of them, his sandals replaced by boots with his sword and shield on his back. The raiders looked ragtag, most had sections of mail or light armor but it was clear they weren't experienced enough to go against trained men, or to know they weren't going to win even with double the men.

Link's voice rang out "Turn back or we will use lethal force. If you lay down your arms we can see about getting you provisions."

They responded by laughing. The village man sighed "Shield Wall." and the men behind him followed the order. Overlapping their shields together the first row knelt while the second row took a step to the right so that they presented a wall two shields high and the weight of the entire formation behind it. The men also ducked their heads to protect from projectiles yet not obscure vision. While this formation was usually done with Tower Shields and pikes protecting archers it would still be effective at keeping attacks at bay.

Link stood idly waiting for his opponents to make the first move but didn't have to wait long. The one they assumed to be the commander jerked his head to two of his men. One of them led with the other behind him, both drew short swords before advancing.

The one ahead got within striking distance of Link, who hadn't moved, and smiled before raising the weapon above his head. His swing started the massacre.

Link stepped forward and thrust his open palm into the attacker's elbow, shattering it, and before the man could step away Link reached around and grabbed the man's dagger. The man's own dagger stabbed him to the hilt just inside his left shoulder before it was jerked around to his right across his neck. As the first victim fell his dagger made it's way into the one who was following him-into his eye.

Of the sixteen left a group of three ran at Link who greeted them with the Mortal Draw. The blade killed them instantly, even the third who managed to lean his chest back-the strike had cut cleanly through his pelvis and then his right leg leaving him to bleed out instantaneously. The Leader of the gang turned around to muster the others but the arrows the Royal Guards had fired, most used crossbows, each hit their mark leaving the attackers with only five, though that didn't last as Urun and one other fired from true bows and quickly took out the other four.

Trying to retreat the one who had led the others to their deaths was tackled heavily before Link bodily dragged him to his knees, mirroring his grip on Carl earlier, but instead of saying 'crack' this one deafened everyone as the final man collapsed on the ground like a puppet with cut strings.

* * *

Zelda was trembling, that Bo noticed right away, before she could really comprehend what was going on she was back in Bo's home with a steaming cup of tea in front of her and a blanket around her shoulders. Urun joined them shortly with a muttered' the bodies are…taken care of' before the Captain sighed heavily and pulled the chair across from the princess out.

Somewhere in her mind Zelda knew she was in shock. It took her far longer than she would have liked before she could speak, so instead she slowly reached out and wrapped her hands around the warm mug and allowed it's heat to seep into her bones. A minute longer and she whispered "T-that was…"

Allowing her to trail off and making sure she wasn't going to say more Bo nodded "That was not pretty. It wasn't the romantic fights you were expecting."

"I've been trained with a sword." Zelda countered.

Bo was one step ahead "But you've never killed and this is the first time you've seen someone die like that." a self-depreciating chuckle followed "I was the same way."

The Captain offered "That's how everyone reacts their first time, breaking a neck isn't anything but brutal-everything about it. If you don't go into shock then you're dissociated with things and that's often grounds for rejection in the army."

With that news Zelda felt somewhat better but it wasn't until Bo offered the best answer yet "Princess, go to sleep and we'll continue things in the morning."

Her pride almost made her turn down the offer but she silently crumbled when the picture of Ilia caught her eye.

* * *

Zelda woke earlier than she would care for but in the silence of the early morning she had time to think to herself. An odd statement, it almost made it sound like the villagers were always talking to her but that wasn't the case, she asked many questions, wanted to hear from these people who either knew nothing of court, or like Rusl, his wife, or the Mayor, understood it but distanced themselves from it. The guards that had come with her often took turns helping out the people or sleeping. An easy job it was not but it gave them ample down time and that was key.

Slowly turning on her cot she thought of Link, the man she was here to fetch and yet knew nothing about. He was like she could have been and she knew it, two years ago her father became gravely ill and there was the very real possibility of him dying. If he had she would have become someone like Link.

Link had lost everything. She didn't know why he left the army or why he was so opposed to going back but she understood loss well enough. When her mother died she nearly cut herself off like he did but she had a few people, her father, a few maids and other people around the castle. He had no one. In just a few short days she was beginning to understand that.

Standing and, in the pale, sleepy, morning light, dressing in her riding gear, leather pants and jacket, she thought about what she needed to do. The day before had taken some of her options from her but not enough to change her plans.

Knowing that Uli was up was enough to direct her to the home. Though Zelda was no great cook Uli was unmatched and having that woman cooking for them was a miracle for the visitors.

Uli welcomed the help and soon the two women were busily cooking and Rusl came back from his dawn workout and checking his plants he helped them until Colin woke up where he and his son went to gather firewood.

When they left most everybody was still asleep leaving the two women alone, it started with Uli's question of "How do you like the village?"

The grin that broke the princess's face was warm "Oh, I love it! Everything is so calm and clean, the peace is just so profound. Even when it's night in Castle Town there isn't the peace it's just…empty."

The wife nodded "I remember that. I remember going to visit Rusl when he was still in the army."

"Why did he leave?" the younger woman asked as she stirred a pot laden with a local tea.

Over the small clatter of pots Uli replied "He hadn't been home in years and there wasn't much for him there. He felt like he was just tumbling uselessly in place. But when he came home he found his way and it wasn't leading anywhere but where he was."

Things were quiet again besides the necessary talk until everything was done and they were waiting for the sun to rise a bit more before they asked the men to come help them carry things up to the field where everyone in the village would eat and help clean up before starting their day.

Uli watched her friend for a few seconds before observing "You're confused about Link." when Zelda nodded the pregnant woman sighed "The only way you'll get to know him is if you talk with him."

"I'm going to ask him to go riding with me later." the princess said with a gesture at her clothes.

Nodding Uli said "Nice start but you need more."

Snorting lightly all Zelda could reply with was "I'm just making this up as I go along, hoping that if I can get a way in then I can see what else to do."

The blond turned around and leaned on the counter "I am going to say something that's not my place to say." her kind eyes were abnormally steady as she studied the princess "Link isn't hateful, nor wrathful, nor careless, nor aloof. He isn't untouchable. I've known him since he got here and I know him better than anyone except his wife."

One froze as the other spoke casually. The message anything but.

"You've gone beyond trying to get him to the castle to trying to know him. He will act these things. Do not let it fool you. He's very considerate and easy to get along with. You have to do something so horrible that the very act is unmentionable for him to become your enemy. He does not trust people anymore-that story is his and his alone." as Zelda opened her mouth the wife heaved the pot off the counter leaving the princess to gather more of the food and quickly follow.

Link had been the last to arrive, coated in sweat but smelling faintly of the ocean mixed with Hylian Sourwart, a plant with a bitter but warm aroma-like medicine that a caring mother would give. The soldiers glanced at him before nodding and going back to what they were doing. The others gave him a greeting and he returned it with a nod before laying down the barrel of spring water. As he tried to turn to leave Uli stepped forward and whispered something to him.

He didn't react but she pressed a plate filled with food into his hands. For several seconds he stared at the plate before nodding his thanks and walking off leaving nobody the wiser but Urun, Bo, Rusl, Uli and Zelda who had been watching him the entire time.

The princess followed him out of the field until he stopped at his home. The table and benches that sat on the opposite side of the headstones were smooth enough that his plate slid several inches before he stopped, standing and back to her, sighing heavily "Princess go back. Go home and leave me alone. I don't give a damn anymore."

Speaking out past the choking lump she barely managed "You do." the whisper barely loud enough to reach him. He turned. "You do care." she stepped forward "You care about the people here, you care about their happiness."

He spat a cruel chuckle "Princess you have no idea what happiness is. You live in contentment, you have no lows that threaten to rip your soul apart, you have no soaring highs that lift you beyond yourself. You live in a world you have fabricated."

He moved to the bench on the far side and watched her as he ate. As his body was active but mind, not she was the opposite, her mind was active but body, not. He finished before she challenged "Ride with me." He snorted and rolled his eyes before she repeated "Ride with me."

She ran through the village where everybody was starting their mornings before racing into the goat barn and saddling her horse and riding the stallion back to Link's home. "Ride with me."

"You're not qualified." he snapped. In a move that startled her more than him she bared her teeth and growled. With a face of granite, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver reed-shaped whistle and played. The song filled the air peacefully and the answering wicker got her attention as Epona trotted to him.

Link jumped on her bare back and patted the side of her neck twice before clicking his tongue only to be met with the path to the spring and the field beyond blocked by Zelda "Get your saddle, I want this to be even."

He complied. As he fitted the saddle Epona looked confused but overjoyed. Nothing else was said as they made their way to Hyrule field.

The vast open space made the mare giddy and she danced a bit before Link hopped off and let out a piercing whistle, Epona stood still for less than a blink and then raced off faster than the princess could believe. Link gave chase.

As the mare took a hard turn Link grabbed the reins and threw himself into the saddle again, at the soft sound of him hitting the leather Zelda came out of her stupor and gave a 'hya!' spurring her stallion after him. It soon became clear that the princess and her mount were woefully lacking, Epona was like a horse straight out of legend with speed and agility that were unmatched even by the best the kingdom had to offer and Link himself understood her far better than another rider and he responded on, what she could only reckon as, a telepathic level.

Gale, her gray stallion, ran faster than he had ever gone before but could barely hold the distance and started falling behind. Knowing nothing good could come of pushing him to hard she reigned back, both the horse and her own disappointment. She had wanted to show Link she was more than just a pretty face, the mutual respect was needed here.

But she failed.

After two hours she followed Link back through the small valleys until they reached the spring. Both Epona and Link were windblown but very happy, a great weight seemed to have been taken off the man's shoulders. Grabbing two bottles from his saddle bags Link jerked his chin to the ground and she dismounted alongside him, the horses started to drink as they reached the edge and Link offered a bottle freshly filled with the pure water.

Several bottles later Zelda grudgingly admitted "You were right." Link grunted in response. One attempt to understand him had failed spectacularly so she blatantly asked "Do you hate me?"

His expression asked if she had lost her mind "…Undecided, leaning towards 'no' but you are annoying."

"Then this should work…right?" before he could ask 'what' she had punched him in the face and in his moment of shock tackled him into the shallow water with a yell. It was the most awkward fight in her life and the only reason it lasted nearly as long as it did was twofold, first Link's arms were sore beyond compare from the riding and two, Zelda's riding clothes were wet and had been treated to be waterproof making them extremely slick. Link would grab her but she would wiggle out of his grip and try to grab him but his experience won out. The wrestling ended abruptly when Link managed to weave his fingers between hers and push back on her hand until her elbow was locked and she was laying on her side.

Both of them were panting and Zelda's face a mess of bruises, just like the rest of her body, while Link only had a small rapidly darkening spot on his left cheek and a three-inch long cut on across the side of his head where her belt buckle had caught him.

"The hell was that for?" he asked as he spat blood into the sand of the spring, still not letting her go.

"You ignore me, every interaction I've had I have to force you into a corner and drag you out kicking and screaming. I could only think that you hated me or had some frustration towards me but you said you didn't hate me so I did what I could." she puffed between heavy breaths.

Link glared down before pulling her to her feet and letting go of her hand to clamp a hand on her elbow and physically drag her to his home. Literally shoving her up the stairs he went into the basement to get some of his wife's old clothes and a potion, the dress that she found herself in was free flowing and a dark forest green and the potion was bright blue and possibly the most bitter thing she had ever drank but it the bruises faded quickly and her body didn't ache when she moved.

"What is that mask?" the princess asked rhetorically and was more than surprised when Link answered.

Pulling off a round mask with bright yellow eyes and a cylindrical mouth to it he whispered as he ran a reverent hand over it "This is the Deku Mask."

It took a moment for her to process "Isn't that one of the mask that the Hero of Time had?" her eyes widened at his nod "H-How do you have it?"

"That's tied to who I am." he said as he took a sip of the potion and grunted as the stinging liquid poured into a cut.

It was not an order but a plea "Please tell me."

"I don't know where I was born but I remember spending a long time in the Hidden Village, months or years I couldn't tell you but I know my mom was Sheikah." Zelda's eyes were glued on him "I remember my dad being a soldier. While my mom went on missions Impaz would watch over me and tell me the old stories, of the Hero of Time…and of his search for his friend."

Zelda didn't know the story but stayed quiet. "The land of Termina where masks held special power…" he trailed off as he stood and stared at the vast number of masks that covered his wall "Some could change their wearer, this one into a Deku, that one into a Zora, that one into a Goron." sliding the Deku Mask into it's place he continued "When my mother decided that we couldn't stay in the village any longer Impaz gave me the masks to keep them safe. And to keep me safe."

What he said next made her blood turn to ice and her heart stopped before thumping faster than during their fight "That's why the Skull Children watch over this place."

"W-what?" she whispered in shocked horror.

Eyes glued to the wall he nodded "The Skull Children know how these masks effected one of their own so they watch over them…or started to, the Sheikah kept them away and when we brought the masks here my mother put spells over the masks keeping them from being touched. After she died I allowed the Skull Children to watch over them and in return them helped me protect them and they tell me stories." finally he turned back to her "I collect stories, the old tales that describe the world."

"Could you tell me sometime?"

He inclined his head "Yes…Princess Zelda." as she gaped at the respect he chuckled "Don't take this respect for anything it isn't."

She bowed her head in return "Of course." Urun's frantic whistled carried over the air harshly and Link leaned out his window to reply. "What was that?"

The warrior explained "Urun thought you were missing, I sent out the message that you were with me."

"I need to learn this code…" the Royal heir muttered to herself.

Link nodded "Yes, I'm surprised you don't, I know the king does."

"Father does?" she asked a bit bemused at that fact. "When did he learn?" she knew it was _Link's_ code so she would have been in the castle during the time he taught her father.

"During my…punishment." he tried to dodge.

Zelda leapt to her feet "FOR WHAT!?" she exploded.

"A false charge but one that was carried out none the less." he was trying to be evasive but he was too late. The shadows were lengthening unnaturally and the fire started to take on an amber hue, her anger was making them wary. He ordered her "Calm down." then he turned to the darkness that was growing around them "She means no harm." he offered.

Taking deep breaths, the princess asked "Where those the Skull Children?"

Weighing his options carefully he told her "No. they are something very, very different."

She read the underlying context "They were why you were punished."

"No!" he retorted instantly "I-…" he fell into a contemplative lull. "The story is long, stay here tonight and I'll tell you."

"Okay." she answered "I've got some things I need to do but I'll come back." she promised. He nodded and she made her way back to the soldiers who weren't shocked to see her in a dress that they knew she didn't bring.

The princess hadn't wished for a day to end so quickly in many years but all the same it dragged on. Helping Uli took her mind off the seemingly slowing creep of time but lunch was a light affair that took very little time to make. Again, leaving her too much time.

She took to wandering around the village to burn time and crossed over the small bridge to the dock, then to something she hadn't noticed before, a small floating walkway hung off the side and wrapped around the pool-like area until she found herself behind the stone pillar. Knowing that she was hidden from view she wasn't surprised when a barely finished dressing Beth was there.

A quick discussion later had her now informed that most bathing was done here and cleaning a bit further down river, usually at the dock by the water wheel. In all honesty Beth seemed hostile to her but Zelda couldn't figure out why. It didn't bother her, per say, but it was irksome in that she couldn't find a reason for it.

Curiously she had raised the topic to Uli, who giggled "You can't blame her. She sees you as trying to take away her crush!"

That caught the princess off guard "What?" she gasped as she stared at Uli incredulously. When the wife nodded with a smile Zelda snorted "That's ridiculous, I have no desire to take Link away…in that manner."

Hiding her smile as she folded clothes Uli asked subtly "Then why _does_ your father want to speak to Link?"

The implications went over Zelda's head as she whispered "I wasn't told."

Uli didn't even try to hide her smirk as she turned to face Zelda "What if he asked you to bring him back so he could marry you? Link's skills are amazing and what better way to both keep you safe and make sure that those skill are never turned against the crown, or better yet, taught to all the guards?"

That got a giggle out of the princess "My father doesn't think that way. To him…" she stumbled in her explanation "Father cannot bring himself to use me as a piece. He can use anyone else."

Uli's smile was gone "You are his daughter. You are all he has left, if the castle crumbles and Hyrule gone, he can still call you his daughter."

Hours that felt like days later dinner was made and after the meal was gone she rushed to Link's home. He didn't say anything as he let her in, only pouring tea before telling her that she would take his bed, he had a roll he would use. She tried to argue but he gave her a stare that had her folding within a minute.

Zelda was trembling with anticipation and Link noticed it.

With a sigh he started "Why is it those in power are always so impatient?" he took up an almost lazy pose before starting, his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

* * *

Everything started after I became captain. My squad and I went on dozens of missions together and we trusted and understood each other. We had very little oversight because we did our jobs so well. It was the end of summer and we were stationed to guard the east side of the Bridge of Eldin. Since we were closer to Kakariko than Ordon we often had Goron's or people looking to buy Goron good coming and going-and some of them were things I've never seen before." _He trailed off for a moment before looking at the Princess solidly enough to make her glance away_ "Anyways, we had been there for about a month when things started happening.

At night there were voices in the air that weren't ours, we saw things covered in amber light that filled the area with an odd feeling. Then it started happening at **Twilight**.

One evening something…different appeared in camp. It was a tall humanoid, eight feet or so, with very short legs and long arms. Around it's chest there was a curved line, below the line was black and above white. It swung it's arms and knocked down four men and it screamed as it did so. So the men, logically, got out of the way and encircled it with spears.

When I got there, I noticed something very strange. It sounded like a goat in pain. The only thing I could think of was the light, so I got the men to stand down and I got the creature into a cave and covered it with blankets." _Link took a drink and glanced at the night sky. For several moments he was silent, his mouth opening and closing uselessly._ "It stopped thrashing and after several nights of trying to communicate we learned that it could write old Hylian and so could I…though her version was a bit different. Her name was Inama and the light was fatal to her, even nights burned, but she could hide in shadows to keep safe.

Long story short, I left the camp with instructions that Urun would hold my position until I got back from getting Inama home. There was an old legend of her people about a Mirror that could transport you back to her realm, a place of perpetual **Twilight** and where those sealed away from the **Light** lived. I searched beyond the borders of the kingdom, from the Yetis of the North, to the cities floating on the sea to the South and the Western Deserts, to the walking fires of the East.

We found nothing" _His hands clenched so tightly Zelda could hear his tendons creak_ "We found absolutely nothing. So I went to Impaz, the one person who knew more obscure lore than anyone else and she directed us to Arbiter's Grounds. We had been there before but the doors sealed tight until she told us a secret way in.

(What was it?" _Zelda asked, unable to contain her curiosity any more_ "How did you get in?)

A mask." _he answered standing and running a reverent hand across a silver mask with a yellow eye surrounded by red and three triangles at the top_ "This is the Mask of Truth and allows you to see things as they really are, not as they appear. The door _was_ sealed but there is another way in, even more dangerous than the normal way, to scale the cliff and jump onto the stairs that led directly into the Mirror Chamber. There are things there I can't forget. Things that still haunt me at nights.

But the Mirror was there. We couldn't activate it. The Sages said it was because neither of us had the blood to do so. Only royalty or the Sages themselves could do so but they would not open the gate and possibly allow those from the **Twilight** to come through. We argued and fought but they were adamant. We left in disgrace until one of them, the only one who even offered that the gate might not hold attacking horrors, told us there were other ways back.

( _Zelda's breath was caught in her throat as she whispered "_ How?)

The ruins of the Amphitheatre. Nobody knows what they were originally meant for but there are times where you see things that don't exist. At least, not in this world.

There is a time where every world overlaps and you can go wherever you wish. Provided you have both the courage to jump and the skill to aim. Inama and I went to her world." _He stopped and watched the fire before cradling his cup in his hands, almost as if trying to pull the warmth out of the wood itself_ "There are things that happened that I can't forget, no matter how much I try.

Anyways, I went back to the camp and got directed to the castle by the new group who was guarding things. I was charge for desertion and the punishment is execution. Luckily, I managed to throw what little authority I still had around and get a meeting with the King.

Things were going…well. Between myself and the rest of my squad we convinced him that I did not desert but that an unexpected incident had occurred and that I went to both save a life and, possibly, secure allies, or at least show these creatures that we were not enemies.

As you know, the King's outlook is-" _They both said it at the same time_ " **The Law is harsh but it is the Law.** I was given a great deal of leniency and things were reduced to 30 lashes.

However, a certain Lord had his men work me over the night before in hopes that between that and the lashes I'd die. When I showed up in the morning the King was horrified but he had to go through. After that I swore to the Court that if I ever saw that Lord again I'd kill him and left. Came back here.

* * *

Zelda sighed "There's a lot you're leaving out."

"Of course." he replied "It's personal or it would take so long to explain that we'd be here until midwinter, after all it did take me a year to get her back."

That answered several questions the Princess had but raised so many more that her head started to spin, the darkening of evening was over and the beginning of night had just begun. Time, it seemed, was aplenty. "Did the Skull Children go with you?"

He shook his head "No, they stay to look over the Masks. Some of them hold power so great I'd hate to imagine what could happen if somebody with either the curiosity or will put them on."

"Like what?" was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Some of them hold unspeakable power," running a hand over Deku mask he continued "To turn into a different creature…to be sealed as a different creature until your death, Dekus burn, Gorons sink, Zoras dry. Things you don't think about until too close to the end. Or they can be used to kill people, there are records of the Goron mask being tied to people and then thrown into a lake, when they drowned someone would go untie the mask and come back."

Zelda shuddered at the prospect. "Are any of them…different?"

The two that evoked the most emotion were pointed to in turn "That is the Fierce Deity's Mask, they say it can transform whoever wears it into a creature of utmost power, some say that your mind is implanted into the body of the God of War. The other is Majora's Mask…and inside lies a creature of utmost Evil…or insanity. Most wearers have their personality's taken over by the Spirit and do it's bidding, the others are worse. Those with will can push back the creature's influence but still lose their minds. Tempted by the power many people have tried it."

Zelda's silence seemed to be the answer for something he was looking for because he took another deep breath and poured more tea before setting out a few honey cakes. Taking one of the oat pastries in her hands the princess stared at it curiously before nibbling on it "What is this?" she asked as she continued to eat the delicacy.

"Honey cakes." he said as he chewed on his own "Ilia loved them but couldn't cook so I learned how to make them for her."

"She couldn't cook?" the princess repeated.

He glanced at a darkened spot on the ceiling "Yeah…"

Zelda blinked, it was over 30 feet from the stove "How?"

"Dunno." he replied "Didn't really want to know."

"I think I'd agree with that." she agreed before asking "So what happened after you left the army?"

"I couldn't really go anywhere since I was so hurt but I couldn't be in Castle Town any longer so I made my way to a village that we had guarded for awhile. Was there for a month while I healed up a bit and decided to take the one orphan here with me. The village I stayed at couldn't support her and I wouldn't let her suffer for it so I brought her here. Got married. They died…"

She picked up on the unspoken parts, asking about them was taboo. Several moments of thinking offered her a solution that might help.

"Is there any reason you might go back to the castle?" he immediately shot her a glare that burned her to the bone with it's icy chill and she countered by throwing her hands up in defense "I don't want you to go!" the anger in his eyes faded and she continued "I don't want you to go, I'm trying to avoid all the reasons you might go." she reiterated.

Deep in thought he closed his eyes and leaned his head back and for the first time Zelda had an opportunity to study the man in front of her, his mentality and all. Calling him anything would be an insult-there was no mold he could fit into. He was descended from a people so shrouded in mystery even the royal family knew next to nothing about them, then became the protector of some of the most dangerous items in the kingdom before going off to the army and flying up the ranks before going on a legendary journey only to be stabbed in the back before coming home and trying to live a normal life with his wife and adopted daughter only to have them die.

What she had heard of his life was something she couldn't begin to fathom.

Physically it had also taken a toll on him, most of the skin she could see was littered with small scars. Across his knuckles was a scar that she recognized from Urun-what happens when someone punched the rivet on Goron made plate mail, the head of the rivet cut into flesh easily and the scars it made took a long time to heal and never faded. That was the only one she could even guess the origin of.

"The only reason I would ever set foot on any of those bridges is that someone I am willing to fight for needs me, but of those there are none on that island so there would have to be an issue from them that needs royal attention but seeing as you're here, at least for the moment, it would need the King's attention and those instances are very, very rare." he finally offered.

The Princess couldn't help but realize how alone he was and the story seemed to make him realize it too, he seemed to slump a bit more than before "Could you tell me some of the old stories?" she asked.

"Of course, Princess." he said as he sat up a bit straighter.

* * *

Zelda yawned as she hung the pot back in it's proper spot, Uli, her almost always present companion, blinked "You seem awfully tired today Princess."

The Princess countered "Uli, just call me Zelda. And I stayed up late with Link." Uli smirked and Zelda immediately continued "He was telling me the old stories."

The smirk was suddenly replaced by a much different smile "Ah, Link tells them like nobody else."

Zelda could only agree, she hadn't even realized how late they had been up but each story seemed to draw her in. Link's deep timbre had drawn her into everything from the beginning of the world to the Great War where the Goddess Hylia fought the Demon King, to the Hero of Time defeating the Great King of Thieves with the help of his fairy companion, each story became more than a tale-she found herself deep within these stories as if she had lived them before.

The wife spoke "Zelda…I take it Link told you about him leaving the army?"

The princess wiped her hand down her face in an un-princess like manner "Yes, he did tell me."

Uli stopped cleaning and turned around to lean on the counter "What do you think?" she was intently watching the younger woman.

Knowing there was more behind the question Zelda answered carefully but truthfully "I think it's…I don't really have a strong enough word but 'horrid' might do well enough. Link was not only capable, the fact that Urun still holds his words as highly as he does speaks for that, but he also went above and beyond the Kingdom's creed to help those in need." taking a deep breath she continued "I know there are several lords and ladies who would see him as a threat and try to have him…'disposed' of but I don't know who would be able to have him tortured underneath Father's nose like that. But I can't help but be a little proud with my Father-" When Uli glared she continued on if a bit shakier than before "for changing his judgment. He is notorious for being very steadfast in his issues of punishment, for him to change one is a major shift for him..."

The village native whispered "I feel like there's a 'but' hidden in that."

Nodding Zelda replied "There is. Father's flexibility didn't go far enough. He still chose to punish Link then felt he had to go through with it even after that night. I think he might have felt that the lords would have held it over him to try and get their way."

"A terrible quandary."

"That's the only way I could think to say it."

"Is the Court still that bad?"

"Mostly no, but there are some things that have gotten worse. Since then my Father has put his foot down several times, at best they got off with a hefty fine, at worse they were executed for treason. But only when they act on something, when they just talk it's gotten much worse-especially when it comes to marriage. Usually the Royal Heir has an arranged marriage in place from a very young age but there wasn't a reason for me to have one so there's a clamor for a suitor."

Uli watched the princess for several moments "I don't think you're going to choose one they're going to like…I don't even think you'll chose one of them."

"I won't choose any of the Lords or their heirs!" she spat venomously "Most of them are only aiming for me so they can gain control of the royal coffers-forgetting entirely they might not be king."

Uli blinked before she remembered "That's right, prince consort."

"Exactly." it had been one of the first rulers of Hyrule who demanded that those men who married in could be denied power through the position of Prince Consort.

A moment of silence followed as both women moved about the kitchen putting the utensils up. The princess took a moment to glance out the window to the giant water wheel and it's slow but inevitable turn. Uli's eyes were out the other window, watching the stream flow under the bridge with a gentle song. "I think it's wise not to choose." Uli praised.

Zelda only nodded before Rusl peaked his head in "Princess? I think you might want to head to Link's."

Moments later people running around behind him caused her to ask "What's going on?"

"Something is headed here at great speed, Link says it's not aggressive and requests you to be there, says it may make things smoother. That's all I know." the swordsman replied.

The princess hurried to Link's home to see the man with his sword and shield stepping off the last rung of his ladder before jerking his head and she followed his jog. Across the bridge she found herself in a clearing with another spring to her left and a small gate to her right that led to another clearing that held a house where a sleeping man sat at the bottom with a large cauldron and a bright red bird fluttered down from the tree tops to land on Link's shoulder.

Catching her glance, the warrior explained "We've trained local birds to warn us of people coming, and we repay them with food, homes, whatever they need.?"

"Even at night?" she asked curious at even the logistics of such a task.

Nodding he continued "Owls mostly, though there are some other breeds we use."

A contemplative silence settled between them as they moved past the sleeping man and through another gate, one that noticeable stayed open behind them.

To the east a huge plume of dust rose hundreds of feet as whatever moved to them did so _at speed_. Zelda was growing nervous as Link watched it blandly. Still unsure of what it was, she only had Link's word that it wouldn't splatter both of them against the ground like dropped soup, and that was beginning to worry her.

A few seconds later a bolder rushed them uphill only a blink before it hit them it flew into the air and a goron crashed feet first into the ground only a yard away from them with a giant spray of dirt. Zelda shrieked when it hit ground.

The goron stood up before crying out "Big Brother Link! We need your help!"

Holding up his hands to stall the great rock he ordered "Calm down Onis, take a deep breath." when he had done so Link continued "What happened?"

"The elder wrote this letter for me to give to you."

Link took the large parcel and opened it before pulling out two open letters, one on the rough parchment that the gorons seemed to favor and the other on royal parchment- she could tell the quality by both how bright it was and the small series of symbols that ran across the bottom. Link read the goron paper quickly with a small dip of his lips on the left side. Then he scanned the royal paper before a matching dip on the right side transformed his face into a frown.

Wordlessly he handed the royal parchment to the Princess. Her mutterings quickly pulled out the issue of the letter "Royal matter…more needed…within two months…double production! Humans if needed! There is no way! Everyone knows that the goron mines cannot be manned by any other than gorons and that production is already at maximum!"

The goron nodded "Yeah Sis! We got this letter two days ago and don't know who else to turn to, I mean it's the King!"

Link cut in with an interesting theory "I don't think it's the king."

"Huh?" the other male responded.

"The king knows both the points the Princess made so even asking that is out of the question, he also has rather good relations with the non-human residents of the kingdom so why even endanger that for double the goron metal especially when you are now working far more closely with humans on techniques? It makes no sense. But most importantly that's not the king's writing. Wouldn't you agree Princess?"

Now looking more at the writing, itself than the contents he was right, her father had less of a flick at the end of words and wrote his 's' and 'r' in print rather than cursive "No doubt, this is not my father's writing."

Link's frown deepened "Which means we have the bigger problem of someone using his seal to send letters that are potentially alienating allies and inciting anger." Zelda's mind was stuck on that while Link gave instruction to the goron who nodded and raced away at the same speed as he did coming.

With a sigh the warrior looked to the princess "Guess I'm going back to the castle."

* * *

Zelda watched as Link tightened the straps on Epona. Gale stood nearby chewing on the tall strands of grass that lined the spring. It would be only the two of them, her entourage would stay behind and protect the village while Link was gone.

They would travel light and hopefully be at the castle in seven hours or so. The village didn't offer much fanfare for their trip but that was fine, she didn't want to interrupt their day for a trip like this-more like she enjoyed that they didn't. At the castle something like a trip was heralded by days of preparing as an army of everyone from seamstresses to soldiers ran about tasks that wound up going nowhere.

In fact, the oddest thing about this morning was Link- instead of his normal short sleeved shirt he wore a thicker long-sleeved version and instead of his green sleeve he wore a mail shirt with a bracer on his left forearm, his sandals were replaced by leather boots with greaves on top, everything was made of smooth non-descript metal, old and standard issue but well taken care of. On top of the mail he wasn't wearing his usual blue wrap but a pouched solder's belt with matching harness to hold his sword and shield, matching the plain leather quiver hooked over the pommel of Epona's saddle with an equally plain bow tucked inside.

He really did look ready for battle, she could only imagine him charging headlong at someone.

Dressed in her own riding gear she quickly slung her way on top of Gale and urged him into a walk as Link mirrored it and with a few 'farewell's they were off.

Hyrule field was peaceful but there was the occasional bokoblin that they stayed well clear of, though when one did attempt to scout them out it received an arrow to the chest at close to the maximum range of Link's bow. The first few hours dragged by as they were mostly silent, Link not caring to speak and Zelda not knowing what to say.

As they rode by a small group of trees the princess broke the silence "I'm sorry you find yourself coming back."

He shrugged "Something has to be done."

"Why did the gorons go to you?" she asked, the question had weighed heavily on her mind since the day before.

His head constantly turning for danger he replied dully "When I was looking to get Inama back to her world I went to the gorons to see if they knew anything, when they didn't they told me there was something in the dark recesses of their mountain that might have an answer, but it was protected by a monster that occasionally came forth to eat and slaughter before retreating back."

Contemplating she said aloud "Something that could kill the incredibly sturdy gorons…that would be a monster indeed." a moment of thought later she asked "What was it?"

"I doubt you would know what a dodongo is." when she shook her head he continued "They are almost gecko-like creatures, about six feet long, heavily armored. They breath fire and the best ways to kill them are to aim for the tail, where their flammable oils are, or hit them in the open mouth, arrows or bombs work. As they age they change. This one was absolutely ancient. As it aged it changed so much that it didn't even resemble the normal ones. It had turned gray with a black tail and grew skull ridges around it's eyes and a single curved horn on the top of it's head."

"Did…whatever it was have any answers?" the princess asked.

He shook his head "No, it didn't have anything but a record of a great battle in ages past, it must have been before the Hero to time fought the Prince of Thieves, about people who lived in the sky and a goddess turned human, sacrificing every bit of her power to destroy the demon king who cursed her to forever be reborn into crisis."

"Wow…" she gasped.

He nodded "I've heard that further in the dodongo's lair they found more artifacts but I haven't been back since then. In exchange for freeing them they've given me the great honor of being 'Big Brother' they don't even call their elders that."

Zelda mulled that over for several long minutes, the only sound being the thud of horse hooves and the wind against the grass. She couldn't find anything to say that was useless chatter and with every passing minute Link's face hardened and his frowned deepened. Desperately searching for something she asked "What's your favorite story?"

He turned to her, his face not nearly as hard as it had been, "Pardon?"

"Your favorite story that you've been told." her body felt lighter as his harshness fell away.

He pondered that for several moments before saying "The story of Dusk and Dawn…"

* * *

As they entered the courtyard they dismounted, Gale was led to the stables by a groom while Epona looked at Link, who shrugged and she sedately followed. Both were greeted as the entered the castle but a scene that was going to be repeated many times took form here.

The guard stepped forward "I must ask for your sword." what came next was a half-lidded stare that questioned the worthiness of anyone who would ask that of the former captain. When the guard wilted Link snorted and that was that.

One of the maids approached after that "Milady, would you like some refreshments?"

Shaking her head Zelda explained "This is most urgent business, thank you though." the maid smiled and went ahead of them spreading the word of their urgency, and besides the occasional guard who requested Link's sword, they were unhindered as they made their way up to the newest project on the castle-the hall that enclosed the route into the keep.

Zelda loved the project as she believed whoever designed the open section should be beaten with a stick.

Before they crossed the threshold, Link stopped before snapping out in a voice that could rally an army "Former Commander of the Royal Forces Link. Certain lords will with to leave before I am forced to kill them." Zelda stared at him in shock but he ignored it and waited a full minute before striding in confidently.

The crowd parted before him. Until he stopped and turned sharply to his left and glared at the man standing behind three men dressed in uniforms. The men in uniform went from relaxed to attention as soon as Link started to turn. They gave him a crisp salute that he returned "Groose…Cawlin, Strich. You've turned out well. At ease."

They relaxed back and Groose spoke "Thank you Sir."

"Though," Link continued "I have to ask you to step aside."

"Why is that, Sir?" Cawlin asked hesitantly.

With a heavy sigh Link explained "That man behind you. He's the noble that I told that if I ever saw him again I'd have to kill him." Link said it like a chore rather than the death wish he was about to fulfill.

When the two others looked at Groose he gave a pained look and thought for several minutes, the rest of the Hall silent in horrid anticipation for what might happen. Finally, the redhead sighed with his eyes tightly closed "I'm sorry Sir, but since we were assigned by the Crown I cannot just let you through."

Link nodded "I applaud you for sticking to your orders. I'm proud." All three of them beamed at him before he gave a strange bit of advice "Relax and remember your training."

It was invaluable info as the next second their training did kick in and the dissipated the fall easily-though it knocked the breath out of them.

Without effort Link tossed the three of them aside instantly leaving the man before them cowering, as soon as Link's hand started moving for the hilt of his sword the King cried out "NO BLOOD!"

If he thought it would spare the man's life he was foolish. It only took a single hit to the throat for the man to die as is windpipe was utterly crushed. As careless as could be now that the death was over Link walked to the throne and bowed "Your Highness."

Two guards stood at the base of the throne, one tense, the other smiled at Link evenly. The King pinched the bridge of his nose "Stand Link."

Link gave a small smile to the relaxed guard "Fledge, It's nice to see you again. You're looking well."

"Thank you, Captain." He said happily.

"I'm not a captain any more. But business." He shifted his attention to the occupant of the throne "I have come as an emissary for the Gorons regarding an unusual letter." He handed both to the twitch guard who gave it to the king.

King Gaepora blinked several times before finding his daughter next to him "I did **not** write this!" he growled. The implications were not lost on him-someone was using his seal to undercut his relations and profit from that.

"Then that is all." Link said "My job is finished and I will return to my village."

It only took a moment for everything to change.

As Link stepped away from the throne, a faint orange filled the air and washed out the colors. Link made a noise deep in his throat-almost a growl. Small flecks of black in perfect squares started to float like reverse snow.

Another noise echoed in the Hall, like a screech but not nearly as loud or agonized, with a vague metallic quality. Then huge beasts exploded from the door and attacked anyone who was in reach, to their credit, the guards leapt to action though they were completely out classed.

In pulsing waves, the orange grew more and more pronounced and Link dashed in front of a stunned Zelda, his shield deflecting a giant hand of the Twilight Messenger away before a slash stopped the beast in its tracks. "Inama." Link called out as he covered the princess. Beast after beast filled the Hall and yet each one that attacked the princess or Link fell quickly. The others were not so lucky.

"Inama." He called out in his commanding voice-the one that rallied troops and battered enemies like a physical blow.

"Shield wall!" Link bellowed over the din of the series of small fights that now dominated the room and within moments there was enough people that the beasts could throw themselves against without budging the survivors "Inama!" he screamed again.

Nothing.

Glancing around fruitlessly Link and Zelda were the only humans in front of the shield wall. Changing tactics Link whispered "Midna." A faint rippled went against the waves of orange before quickly being overcome.

As Link's sword became faster and his eyes sharper he snapped "Midna." The pulse was stronger but it died as quickly as before against the orange waves that came faster and stronger.

The beasts retreated but before anyone could cheer the sound of footsteps echoed from the entrance and a single creature stepped out, far more man-like than the others this one carried itself with a dignity that left no doubt that this was a ruler. The metal piece on it's head was something not of this world.

It lifted one hand and a sudden pressure threw the men in the wall away like leaves in the wind. With another gesture a ball of orange lightning sped towards Zelda.

Link rolled in front of her with his shield angled up and the ball hit with the sound of thunder. With a tilt of the head, the creature summoned a wall of orange so thick that it was opaque, and as it barreled towards them Link screamed one final time "MIDNA!"

The oddest feeling came over Zelda as a wash of warmth like the evening sun crashed over her and she fell slightly, first to her feet, then to her knees as vertigo hit her. Her stomach twisting horrible she stared at the ground and where tile should have been there was grass, her head shot up and she scanned the area. The castle they were in moments ago was in the distance and a wall of orange and black came up slowly and surrounded Castle Town.

An impish voice giggled "I freed your thingies before I got you!" and following was the gentle knicker of Gale.

Link rubbed Epona's nose affectionately before asking with utter confusion "Midna? Is that…you?"

The impish voice took on an irate tone "Of course it is!"

Link's tone was laced with worry that Zelda had never heard before "What happened to you princess?" he knelt and from his shadow came an actual imp.

 _Of course, an Imp would have an impish voice_ Zelda's mind supplied. Though at the moment it was made up of Link's shadow, as in the constant companion of all creatures was away from his body.

Midna twirled several inches off the ground "We need to get somewhere safe first, I don't know how long until Zant sends out scouts, or even how long the Light Spirits have before they're hunted."

Link cut in "Why the Light Spirits?"

The creature waved it off "Safety first."

Finally, Zelda found her voice "W-what happened? M-my Father? The guards?"

Link gave her a gentle push towards Gale "Midna is right, first we get back to the village, then I will tell you and we can figure out what happened."


End file.
